Unpredictable
by aniranzracz
Summary: Semua memang selalu terlihat lebih berharga ketika kita sudah kehilangannya. -NewFic from aniranzracz. Mind to RnR? Thank you.


**Unpredictable**

_Created by aniranzracz, 13 November 2012 _

_Special for ntau, coz I'm __**unpredictable**_

Harry Potter copyrights by JKR

.

.

"…jangan munafik, Sev!" seru Leslie kesal. "Sekarang semuanya sudah telanjur terjadi! Dan kau baru datang padaku sekarang? Setelah aku benar-benar merasa kecewa karena perlakuanmu dan aku sudah memutuskanmu? Logika, Sev! Gunakan logikamu!"

Severus merapatkan mantelnya. Angin musim gugur benar-benar dingin menusuk tulang—yeah, walaupun tidak sedingin angin di musim salju. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang mau dimengerti. Aku juga ingin kau mengerti dan sadar, bahwa aku sudah berjuang setengah mati menahan egoku untuk bisa berdiri di sini dan berkata jujur padamu."

"Yang kaulakukan hanyalah meminta padaku untuk kembali!" seru Leslie. "Tidak ada satu kata pun yang menjelaskan bahwa kau jujur mengakui kesalahanmu!"

Mata Severus terpicing. Ia marah. _Well_, ia tidak tahu apakah marah di saat ini adalah hal yang tepat, karena ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan—dan katakan—ketika sedang bersama seorang wanita.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, ia berkata, "Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku."

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak perlu datang temui aku lagi kalau memang seperti kau tidak sadar akan kesalahanmu!" balas Leslie sambil mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Severus mendengus pelan. Salah lagi, salah lagi. Ternyata untuk bicara dengan seorang wanita, perlu waktu untuk berpikir lebih dari satu kali. Mungkin dua kali, tiga kali, atau empat kali. Atau berpikir terus-menerus sehingga akhirnya malah tidak jadi bicara. Yeah, lebih baik begitu.

Severus memutuskan untuk jujur pada wanita yang ia cintai di depannya ini. "Aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku. Kau memutuskanku langsung, tanpa memberitahu secara jelas alasannya."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau mau kuberikan alasan atau tidak, sementara kau langsung menjawab—dengan santainya—bahwa kau setuju, dan sehabis itu kau langsung pergi?" kata Leslie lemas. "Dan setelah itu aku yakin kau tak akan datang lagi menemuiku, karena kau tak menyayangiku!"

"Aku menyayang—"

"Tidak!" kata Leslie, setengah menjerit. Bahkan ketika Severus belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tidak! Tidak, dan tidak! Kau tidak menyayangiku!"

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Severus.

"Kau langsung setuju ketika aku memutuskanmu. Kau selalu mementingkan urusan-urusanmu daripada aku. Kau selalu berbicara dengan nada datar—seolah bosan—kepadaku. Setiap kita bicara, kita lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal! Masih banyak lagi, Sev!"

Hening. Hanya suara daun-daun merah yang bergesekan dengan angin saja yang mengisi.

"Dengar, aku tak seperti laki-laki lain," kata Severus akhirnya. "Aku… berbeda. Aku kesulitan untuk jujur. Aku susah untuk mengerti—bahkan kadang aku tak mengerti kemauanku sendiri. Hati, lisan, dan pikiranku semuanya berbeda. Saling bertolakbelakang. Mungkin ini lucu, dan kaupikir ini tidak bisa terjadi, tapi inilah realitasnya. Inilah aku."

"Tapi itu semua keterlaluan, Sev!"

Hening lagi. Sepi.

Severus menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya. Perasaan emosi, malu, kecewa, dan sedih berebutan menguasai hatinya saat ini, dan ia tidak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih parah lagi. "Aku hanya bertanya apakah kita masih bisa kembali lagi, dan kau malah mengajakku berdebat. Kalau begitu, kuanggap jawaban untuk semua ini adalah "tidak". Dan… _fine. Goodbye_. Semoga kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku dan tidak seperti aku nanti."

Leslie terdiam. Mata biru-nya menampakkan kekecewaan dan—ah, apakah itu penyesalan?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Leslie sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

Severus mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya selama beberapa kali. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup kuat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan cinta."

Severus berbalik, memunggungi Leslie. Dengan hati yang patah berkeping-keping dan takkan bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Mendadak Leslie merasa mati rasa. Semakin jauh langkah Sev, semakin kacau juga perasaannya.

Betapa bencinya Leslie harus mengakui kalau ia sudah dirasuki oleh penyesalan. Kenapa ia merusak niat baik Sev? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dan malah memarahi Sev karena masa lalunya—yang bahkan bukan kesalahan Sev? Kenapa ia pernah jatuh cinta pada Sev? Kenapa ia pernah bertemu dengan Sev?

Dan… kenapa penyesalan harus datang terakhir? Harusnya Leslie sadar ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya!

"Sev…" panggil Leslie pelan.

Tapi Sev sudah jauh. Meninggalkan Leslie selamanya.

Semua memang selalu terlihat lebih berharga ketika kita sudah kehilangannya.

.

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

**Yihaa XD akhirnya FIN juga *padahal nggak nyampe 1000 kata -_-* **

**Sebenarnya ini adalah spoiler dari fic yang sama sekali tidak pernah saya buat dan akan saya buat kapan-kapan kalau ada **_**mood**_** #pletak#**

**Kalau penasaran dengan cerita awal sampai akhirnya, bilang saja yah ;) insya Allah akan saya buatin, deh! #bah-bahasaku**

**Ini adalah salah satu kisah nyata saya yang saya otak-atik sampai jadi seperti ini. **

**Saya sendiri baru sadar kalau saya benar-benar **_**unpredictable**_**. Dan karena saya seperti itu, akhirnya saya punya masalah dengan seseorang yang mirip Leslie -_-**

**Alah, sudahi sajalah Author's Note ini -_- semakin lama semakin ngaco! Jadi curhat mulu! #bletak# Oke, mind to review? :D **


End file.
